


watch you with a smile

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Beaches, Budding Love, Co-workers, Meddling Kids, Neopronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being summoned by kids is the worst, in Kyungsoo's opinion, and it's a little worse when Sehun's being summoned, too.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	watch you with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago and despite finishing it disliked it so much i never looked at it again  
> but here it is. it makes me nervous for some reason so i'm posting it anonymously (for now)
> 
> please note this fic makes heavy use of neopronouns!  
> kyungsoo goes by ze/hir/hirs pronouns, sehun by xe/xem/xyr pronouns

"Don't touch me with those dirty fingers."

Kyungsoo gave xem a blank look. They were both kneeling down, hands buried in the sand as they tirelessly dug through it, sleeves cuffed, rings taken off and attached to their necklaces. Kyungsoo hadn't meant to touch xem. They'd gotten too close in their search for the marble, fingers brushing unintentionally when Sehun drifted away from xyr assigned area and into Kyungsoo's.

"Yours are just as dirty. And at least I know how to wash my hands. I could smell the sanitiser from back there when you popped up," Kyungsoo said and pretended not to see Sehun's mouth doing that pout thing that made xem look like a fledgling.

Kyungsoo was still miffed about the child calling on another force when hir methodical search hadn't yielded the lost marble within a few minutes. Or maybe it had been hir small speech about not burying marbles on a beach in the future. Ze'd already toned it down after seeing the tears brimming in the kid's eyes. Sehun however just had to win them over first thing after arriving by offering a hug and a kiss to their forehead. It made their eyes shine with admiration before xe'd even moved a single finger for them. Kyungsoo suspected xe'd walk out of here with all the praise, as usual. Being the short pudgy stern angel who played by the rules ze was, unlike a certain birch of a demon, usually didn't work in hir favour.

Kyungsoo sighed to hirself and turned hir attention back to digging through the sand. The mission ring on hir chest had taken on a blue glow, urgency radiating from it and clouding hir focus. Ze'd receive another reprimand for taking so long—when Junmyeon was the one who failed to allot enough time to any assignment involving children.

Kyungsoo almost toppled over and Sehun wailed again, justifiably so this time when xyr butt bumped into Kyungsoo's. Ze turned around, but before ze could say anything, a glowing head emerged from the sand between them. They exchanged glances and threw themselves forward, four hands now trying to push the head back into the ground. Kyungsoo glared at the child on the side, their mouth wide open, mesmerised by their struggle with the third force they'd called. How a kindergarten kid was able to summon three forces within less than half an hour was beyond hir and ze'd report them to Zitao once the marble was found and this mess was dealt with.

"Push!" Kyungsoo shouted, put more of hir own weight behind it. The tiny horns on the demon's forehead had almost stopped flashing by now, and their eyes opened. Ze knew those eyes. "Harder, Sehun!"

Sehun blinked, apparently surprised at the acknowledgement. Kyungsoo bit hir tongue; ze'd forgotten ze'd never let xem know ze knew xyr name before. With united forces, they managed to push the emerging demon further back into the ground, deep enough that they had to close all three eyes to not get sand into them. They both ignored the cheers of the child at the side.

Kyungsoo sighed again, pushed harder, gave them a nudge with hir ascending magic, aware that ze'd have to walk a significant distance home and that this would net hir another reprimand. It wasn't prohibited to mess with competitors for assignments, especially not if they were demons—but it didn't help that this had been Junmyeon's significant other. Just hir luck.

When the last strands of the demon's hair had been swallowed up by the sand and the only reminder of their intrusion was a trail of extinguishing transport magic, Sehun wiped xyr hands on xyr robe and beamed up at hir.

"Are you expecting me to praise you?" Kyungsoo asked in the most incredulous tone ze could muster.

"It wouldn't hurt you to be friendly once in a while, you know," Sehun mumbled to xyrself.

"It wouldn't hurt you to be helpful once in a while," Kyungsoo replied automatically.

Ze immediately regretted it when Sehun's face fell and xe curled up into a ball in the sand. Kyungsoo crawled over, caught Sehun mumbling something to xyrself, nudged xyr to repeat it.

"I said I meant to ask whether you wanted to team up, but I don't feel like it now. You're not being very nice today," Sehun said to xyr own knees.

"It's hard for me to finish assignments when you're around—"

"I'm know, and I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that bad." Sehun looked devastated. "You always looked like you were having fun. It's not on purpose, promise. I just have trouble concentrating and staying on task."

"So are you saying you like me?" Kyungsoo asked, somewhat ashamed of hir sweeping judgement.

"Even better. I have a crush on you," Sehun corrected with something akin to pride and unfolded xyr body a little to look up at hir. "Why else do you think I'd keep asking for field work? The commute is awful and no matter how many layers I wear, it's so cold up here."

Kyungsoo had noticed the lack of wings, a sign someone liked the paperwork better, and how xe shivered, even when they were asked to do heavy manual labour. Ze admittedly noticed a lot of things about xem. The smile that stole on xyr face when xe thought ze was looking. The reports that arrived above before Kyungsoo had even ascended and only required hir to fill in a few blanks. How Sehun never lost a bad word about hir or hir rather terrible habits when they worked together.

An emotion ze refused to identify right now surged through Kyungsoo and ze took off hir cloak, held it up. "Try this on, it's made from sunrays."

"Put it on me?" Sehun asked, uncurling but making no move to get up, choosing to instead sit in the sand, as upright as someone from one of Kyungsoo's workplace fitness videos.

Kyungsoo would have refused but ze liked how Sehun could barely hide how nervous xe was. Ze shook out the cloak, draped it around xem, lifted the seam to smooth out a few wrinkles, took a step back to watch xyr face light up.

"This is amazing," Sehun said and rolled xyr shoulders as if to test the fabric, as if xe wasn't aware sunshine clung especially well to demons.

"You know what's also amazing? Finishing assignments." The ring on Kyungsoo's chest was so scalding with urgency it burned hir skin. Ze offered Sehun a hand, then a smile when xe took it and the cloak's warmth spread through to hir and nodded towards the child throning on a folded blanket, busying themself with a colouring book. "I have a feeling we should check below that blanket before we end up digging over the entire beach."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> i love feedback ;;;


End file.
